Of Couches and Closets
by Jirubee
Summary: Meeting someone for the first time can be electric - not to mention, heated. InuYasha X Kagome. Bring your lotion, it's a lemon. Rated M.


Between the Couch and Closet.

**AN: So, this was just an impromtu lemon. It's pretty gritty and doesn't have too much else. If you guys want a threeshot, let me know. Hope you guys enjoy the smut.**

**Party on and let me know what you guys think.**

**` Jiru**

The sea was wide, expanding with bodies as they packed in the room like sardines. Kagome had pleaded with her best friend to decline her invitiation. It turned out that Sango and her boyfriend had aptly made the decision for her.

Smoke plumes wafted in her nose, and the thrum of music reverberated in her bones. She'd forgotten exactly how many time she'd been hit on by her ex's and people from her job. Intraoffice dating was forbidden, didn't they know that?

The rosy cheeked girl scowled. Most of them were probably too loose on liquor to realize who she was, and what she was doing there. Kagome let out a sigh as she peeled herself from her perch against the wall. Sango's mansion apartment was small, cramped and only really had one lofty room.

It was doubtful that anyone was really even moving, just bumping into each others sides and smelling of each others sweat. A shudder ran through her as she felt the air conditioning kiss her skin. She had dressed cool, breathable by her standard.

Her green sundress was like a weight, dragging her to the undertow. Sango and Miroku were nowhere to be found, which left her hugging her plastic cup of beer to her breast. Vacation parties were almost unbearable. Everyone was just looking for that one night; one seedy moment to enjoy secretly behind their desks come Monday.

Kagome had never wanted that. She'd dated, slept with a few of them. Experience was a questionable topic, but she was no saint. And, right now, as she found space to slip past a few girls giggling about their hair, she plopped down on the ugly green couch. Sango had been so excited over the emerald loveseat, riddled with this vomity yellow inlay.

The girl cringed at it. Most people probably thought she was being a bitch for not being social, but she really didn't know how to interact with the rest of them. Instead, she just reclined, sticking to the aged leather.

People danced and played beer pong in the corner of the room. Balloons seemed to dance above the chaotic waves of people, causing such a ruckus. "What the hell am I doing here?" She heaved, downing her cup of alcohol.

"You're probably a better friend that they give you credit for." A raspy voice interjected.

Kagome snapped her head towards a pair of legs, bending to sit.

When the man sank down onto the squeaky leather, blood pricked beneath Kagome's cheeks.

"InuYasha." He grinned crookedly.

The girl ran a nervous hand through her dark hair, brushing it back from her curious eyes. Hesitantly she smiled, stuttering her name like a fool. "Ka-kagome."

InuYasha smirked against the rim of his cup. Those dark eyes of his were almost hypnotizing to her. There was something feral in them and made her stomach knot. This must have been that love at first sight thing that people talked about, she teased herself.

"You gonna just stare me or are you gonna say something? You have to woo me first, sweetheart." The man scoffed, blowing his mussed bangs from his face. Kagome looked as though she was caught off guard.

She shook her head slightly, digging into the plastic cup, audibly crinkling its structure. Her eyes fell on his plain shirt, as she fought to find something to say. Her body was tensed. "I-I'm not staring at you." Kagome blurted out, closing her eyes to mentally kick herself.

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow, leaning over so he could actually hear what she was saying. When his long, dark hair brushed against her bare skin, she flinched. "Wh-what are you doing?" The woman purred, not realizing her tone.

The man laughed at her, "You know I'm your new boss, right?" He asked, slinking the rest of his body along the leather couch.

Kagome furrowed her brows, gaping at his soft features. A thought pierced the back of her head, "Then how come I haven't seen you at the office?"

InuYasha skimmed his eyes over the woman, finding it hard to show restraint. He'd seen her when she was leaving work, and thankfully, his best friend had nagged him into coming to this _little _shindig of his. "I just started this morning. I saw you when you were leaving."

Kagome blushed, holding her face adorably in her hands. "Then why are you pestering me outside of work? That's not allowed." She said darkly, "I don't want to lose my job." Fear clung to her insides, making her nerves tremble as she felt his arm lay around her shoulders.

InuYasha brushed her nose with his, shedding a toothy grin. Involuntarily, Kagome tilted her head, eyes half-lidded and spellbound. "Oh, I promise you won't." The man whispered almost inaudibly.

Absently, he dropped his drink on the floor, sloshing the remaining liquid upon the lacquered wood. Kagome felt a surge of heat puncture her stomach, tying up all of her sensesthat one spot. She normally shrugged these come ons off, but this time she couldn't.

"Why are you doing this?" She responded, finding her breathing become violent, impulsive. It was smothering to even be around this man. She knew nothing about him but the way he looked at her, the intensity searing through her blood.

InuYasha leaned closer, casting them away to the rest of the vigor of the room. Admist the thrashing and victory cries, there was a silence around them. Kagome's heart thrummed in her ears, defeaning her to the rest of the world.

This couch was an island and they were sailors navigating the surfaces of this unknown territory. Kagome wanted to scream, wanted to envelope him and devour him. This hunger must have been what lust felt like.

And, instead of answering her, InuYasha lips hovered above hers, teasing the edges with the faintest traces of his tongue. "I swear to god, if you don't come with me, I'll fuck you on this couch."

Kagome's breath hitched, leaving her eyes hanging on his fevered stare. Oh, how she ached at the way his hands slithered across her shoulder, applying the softest pressure. It felt like electricity coursing through her veins.

She _needed _this. Being a bystander to this debauchery seemingly paid off and she wasted no time grabbing his spider-like hand as he stood up. He was so much taller than her, that she felt tiny and weightless as he rushed and weaved through the throngs of people.

Looking around, InuYasha skimmed over the apartment, looking for any free space. He was itching to destroy this girl and part of him was teeming with an unrelenting force. He had to have her, he'd thought about her all day.

Those long legs, those slick lips, just waiting to be eaten. There was something about her that had clung to him like cellophane. He'd be damned if he didn't have a taste, at least once. He groaned, closing his eyes as he ravaged her fingers with his.

Clenching her small hands in his was torture. Everywhere they touched made him roll with emotion, raw and carnal. "There has to be some place." He muttered softly.

Kagome pressed herself into his back, raising her head up to see his skin riddled with a muddied color. He was just as frantic as she was, and this stall was murderous. Pushing upon her toes, the girl's mouth grazed the lobe of his ear. "There's the closet," She whispered, nipping at the very edge.

InuYasha leaned into her, trying to remain inconspicuous. No one seemed to acknowledge them as he found the storage closet near the back of the room. Looking around, he shoved the girl inside and shut the door behind him.

Kagome stumbled over her friend's belongings, adjusting to the darkness as InuYasha's lean figure quivered against her, pressing her back into the wall. Blindly, his mouth collapsed on hers, tasting the sweetness on her tongue.

It burned as she violently returned the kiss, submerging herself in his prowess.

"I want to fuck you so hard you can't move." He gritted through his teeth, feeling himself throbbing. Kagome panted against him as he gripped at her legs, sliding them around his waist.

"You better give me a promotion so I can sit down, then." She teased huskily, feeling how hard she'd made him. It made her body numb as he ground against her, rattling her against the hangers and coats.

"I'll just get you to sit naked in my office." InuYasha growled, smirking against her mouth. He could barely contain the way she felt against him. It was overwhelming and so rapturous that his legs could barely hold his weight as he thrust against her.

The woman moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He dragged his hands across her bottom, squeezing and clawing at the fabric that hid her soft skin from him. Hissing, he slid a hand beneath her skirt and pushed her panties aside.

She jerked at the motion, feeling her entire body radiate with an eroding sense of awareness. All she wanted, all she craved was to know what he felt like inside of her. "Oh god, fuck me." She begged, feeling his mouth slid sadistically down to the nape of her neck.

"Say please." He garbled, pressing his face into her breasts, pulling at the edge of her dress with her teeth. Every brush of her skin felt like fire, charring his flesh with her warmth. His tongue lapped at the tip of her taut nipple, which had been exposed in his efforts.

The girl winced, lolling her head back as he nipped at her tender flesh. She was soaking his jeans with want, feeling how grating his body was against hers. Never had she experienced such a basic desire.

This man was torturous. "Please fuck me. I want your dick inside of me..." She moaned quietly, looking down to see his eyes glint in the light that crept in from the party. The glint was devious, genuinely ravenous.

Pressing Kagome's weight completely against the wall, he placed a hand beside her head. "You want it that bad?" He rasped, breathless and sore as his shaking hand fought with the damned button on his jeans. When he finally caught a hold of the loop, he slid them down around his ankles, palming her wetness with a grin.

Kagome bit her lip, hiding her face in her frazzled hair. Her hands gripped to the coats as though they could support her. "InuYasha..." She whined, feeling his fingers toying with her folds. Pulling them back, he ran a tongue over his fingers in eurphoria.

"I love when you say my name." He breathed coarsely, running his hand across his length as he placed the head against her core. She was drenched just for him, which made him writhe as he pressed into her, feeling her body suffocate him.

Kagome lost her breath, viciously latching onto him as he began to thrust. She leaned forward biting his lip as his hips pounded into her small body. He filled, made her feel as though she would come apart.

His fingers dug into her sides, raking at every curve of her body. She could barely hold her head up as he pulled himself to the head before slowly sliding back inside of her. Each motion felt like a hours, agonizing hours.

InuYasha rested his head in the crook of her neck, biting at the slope of her shoulder. When he nipped at the bone, she tensed on him, squeezing his dick tigher and tighter. He wanted to fill her with his seed, making her feel what he'd been holding in for her..._just her_.

"How bad do you want to come?" The man panted, feeling his heartbeat rumble through his fingers. Kagome was so wet he felt it creeping up his abdomen and his hand slapped at her bottom, drawing her closer.

"I want it so bad, InuYasha..." Kagome groaned, her face puffy and swollen from her flustered state. Her hips rolled into his, making him flinch. "I want it all..." She purred, running her tongue along his lip teasingly.

"Get down," He commanded, feeling her legs slide off of him. A protest hand been expected, but Kagome complied snapping her teeth along his lip dominately.

A hand gripped at him, pulling and tugging his length. "How about you shut up?" Kagome smirked, lowering herself to take him into her mouth. Beneath her own taste, she rolled her tongue along his smooth shaft, curling at his frenulum.

InuYasha hunched over, pulling at her silky hair. He groaned at the contact, pressing himself deeper into her slick mouth. The pressure made him shudder, but he stopped her. "I want to fuck you. I'm not letting you suck me off until I finish." He chided, looking at the dissolving pride on her face. "Turn around," He motioned with his sweaty hand.

His hair clung to his skin, outlining his throat and face. Kagome batted her eyes at him, licking the edge of lip as if to recall his flavor.

"I said turn around." InuYasha snapped quietly, gripping to her waist to do it for her. "I'm impatient, Kagome." He said darkly, making her hunch over in front of him. His hands bunched her dress around her waist, feeling her skin as he gripped to her ass.

"I wanna watch me fucking you." InuYasha huffed seductively, holding her back as he thrust into her. Kagome held her hands against the wall, feeling him jostle her. She peered behind her, watching his hips slither.

InuYasha's free hand rested against her, toying with the damp recess, drawing circular patterns with the pad of his finger. Every time he pulled out of her, he caught a glimpse of what he had yearned for.

He was so close, he wanted to erupt inside of her.

Every pant and thrust became impulsive, raw and yearning. Kagome could barely take it anymore, and bucked her bottom against him, deeper and harder than he was capable of in this state.

InuYasha held the curve of her waist, burying himself in her as he pressed his torso against her back. She felt like heaven and moved so smoothly that he could barely breathe. "You're definitely getting that promotion." He bit, wrapping an arm beneath her breasts as he came inside of her, leaving himself high on adrenaline.

Kagome panted and mewled at his staggering thrusts. The tighter she coiled around him the more intensely she felt her body rattle with release. She wanted to scream, but his hand covered her mouth, smothering out the sound.

:Her body cried at his absence as he pulled out, slumping on a laundry basket, gasping for breath. He grabbed the girl, pulling her into his chest. Moving his hair aside, Kagome rested her head on his chest, listening to the irregular beat of his heart.

She could hardly make sense of any of this, but hid her face from him. They were a disheveled mess as the sounds of party goers and music intruded on them. Kagome's legs hung over the laundry basket, soothing her warm skin with the cold plastic.

InuYasha rested his head atop hers and let out a gathering sigh. His fingers toyed with her hair, as a grin crept on his face. "Well, I'm glad I actually showed up to Miroku's bullshit." His voice was broken and quiet, still searching for air to fill his lungs.

Kagome nodded against his chest, chewing at her lip in embarassment. "I normally don't do this kind of thing, so don't get the wrong idea." She defended, feeling the rumble of laughter in his chest.

"Well, I guess you better start getting used to it, because I want to take you out some time." InuYasha said casually, "I never know how to break the ice."

The girl rolled her eyes and just reveled in the moment. "You know," She said, "You could have just asked me out in the first place."

"Yeah, but I'd have had to work for it then." The man teased, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Besides, now I know that you're definitely getting a pay raise."

"You're horrible." Kagome quipped, praying for her body to stop trembling with aftershocks. For a moment, she mulled over the idea of someone like him choosing her over all of the beautiful women that she worked with, and had attended the party.

InuYasha cut his eyes at her, inspecting her in the musty illumination. He felt like a school boy finally winning the over the girl of his dreams. "You know, you should be happy that you had me from the moment I saw you."

Kagome blushed, wringing her hands together nervously. No one had ever said anything like that before, nor had they sat with her and held her. If he was friends with Miroku, surely he had to be half way decent of a person; despite Miroku's terrible reputation.

"You know, I'm really glad we're in the closet." InuYasha said abruptly, "You probably need to change because I totally tore a huge ass hole in your dress."

Kagome's face fell in her hands and she let out a sigh. She never expected Prince Charming to be a bit of a jerk. All is fair in love and war, is it not? Whatever came of this, she was actually glad that she had something to brag about on Monday, knowing she wouldn't lose her job.


End file.
